


A Million Dinosaurs and You

by hollowfirefly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, child dino, dad dk, mom hoshi, uncle jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: Seokmin guessed this was just the path of life after marriage.





	A Million Dinosaurs and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marylovesskyrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylovesskyrim/gifts).



> Hello, I wrote a really short one shot for my best friend's birthday. It's just some cute Soonseok fluff and Dino being their kid which is always adorable. Anyway, enjoy!!!!

“Can you believe it’s been eight years since we met?” Soonyoung rubbed his thumb across Seokmin’s knuckles. There was a quiet air about them, one that was neither awkward nor sad. Seokmin placed a soft kiss to the crown of Soonyoung’s head. Years before this type of behavior would have Seokmin’s heart racing uncontrollably, however, now there was an organized chaos to the way his heart ached for Soonyoung. If contentment was laying with the love of your life on your apartment’s carpet, the sun setting out the windows in front of you, the earth shattering the light of day for what seemed like its final time, then that was it.

Soonyoung’s eyes looked up, immediately finding Seokmin’s. Seokmin, after five years, still hadn’t gotten over Soonyoung’s eyes that perfectly reflected every feeling that Soonyoung had ever felt. Seokmin used to be jealous. Now, he had come to terms with the fact that people are who they are. Soonyoung loved him nonetheless.

“It’s remarkable. Somehow, I’m still not over you.” Seokmin got that goofy grin that Soonyoung knew too well. Soonyoung laughed, swatting at Seokmin’s leg. “You know I can’t stand you.” Soonyoung chided and Seokmin snorted, “I’m honored, Soonyoung.”

It was after that exchange that silence replaced the expanse of the apartment. Seokmin closed his eyes as he listened to Soonyoung’s breathing. Moments like these only happened once in a blue moon nowadays. With Chan being in school and Seokmin’s new job, the rare moments that Seokmin and Soonyoung spent alone together were cherished by them both wholeheartedly. Their friends typically saw them for a few hours while stopping by the apartment, but both them and their friends were so busy that those days had grown rare as well.

Seokmin guessed this was just the path of life after marriage.

As much as Seokmin liked being on the road all the time and promoting music with his friends, there always seemed to have been something missing. After years of knowing Soonyoung, that missing piece of the puzzle was found when he realized he felt more than just attraction to the older boy. He knew what he wanted the minute it hit him that he yearned for Soonyoung in every way possible; he wanted a family.

“Why aren’t you watching the sun set?” Soonyoung questioned Seokmin. Seokmin opened his eyes and saw Soonyoung sitting up on his knees between Seokmin’s thighs, his back turned to the windows. Seokmin hummed, “I’m sleepy,” closing his eyes.

“What were you thinking about?” Soonyoung cocked his head at Seokmin, half concerned, half calm. Seokmin opened his eyes. He loved that about Soonyoung; he was always reassuring.

“Just how happy I am with you.” Seokmin said quietly, his hand reaching up to cup Soonyoung’s face. His thumb slid across Soonyoung’s cheeks, his skin soft under Seokmin’s hand. Soonyoung immediately pressed his face back against Seokmin’s contrasting, rough skin. “Your hands are cold.” Soonyoung remarked and Seokmin nodded. “Comes with years of hard work.” Soonyoung laughed at that which made Seokmin happy. He loved making Soonyoung laugh, for his laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world to Seokmin.

Soonyoung wiggled back around, laying between Seokmin’s legs again. “Remember that time that you and I walked that trail in the park because you wanted to show me that specific type of squirrel or something.” Seokmin groaned as Soonyoung continued the story, laughter lilting with each word. “But then once we’d made it three quarters of the way through the trail, you realized you were in the wrong park.” Soonyoung burst into chuckles at that moment as Seokmin’s cheeks turned red. “Hey! But you loved it!” Seokmin protested.

Soonyoung lifted Seokmin’s hand to his lips. “Yeah when you finally kissed me.” Seokmin let his tongue swipe across his bottom lip. Soonyoung was quick to turn around and crawl up onto his knees. Seokmin barely had time to process what he had said before Soonyoung’s lips were pressing against his.

They were warm. Just like that walk in the park.

“Your lips are chapped. Have you been using that chapstick I gave you?” Soonyoung kissed the left corner of Seokmin’s mouth. His heart sped up fast against his ribcage. He couldn’t answer Soonyoung because his mind was racing. “Your lips were always chapped, Soonyoung.”

Seokmin heard Soonyoung begin to respond but swiftly swooped him up, placing him next to him while he rose to his feet. He cradled the smaller boy’s body in his and carried him across his arms. “To our room m’lady?” Seokmin teased and Soonyoung hit his arm. “Shut up, Seokmin.” Seokmin began to carry him to their room and placed Soonyoung on the bed. He crawled in next to him and stared into Soonyoung’s eyes quietly.

“I’m so glad I got to have a child with you.” Soonyoung mumbled, nuzzling his head under Seokmin’s chin. Seokmin hummed in agreement; sometimes words meant less than silence.

As if the universe could hear, Seokmin heard the door open as Chan’s voice filled the apartment with excitement. Seokmin heard Jun’s responses back and chuckled. “They’re back.” Soonyoung sung and headed out to the front entrance. Seokmin listened quietly as Jun and Soonyoung talked about how “wonderful Chan is.” He was sure at some point Jun might have even said something along the lines of, “You and Seokmin have raised an incredible child.”

“Daddy!” Chan cried happily as he ran into Seokmin and Soonyoung’s bedroom. He jumped enthusiastically onto the comforter, crawling over to Seokmin and wrapping his arms around Seokmin’s neck.

Seokmin pressed his son’s head into his chest. “Hey there kiddo. How was your day?” Seokmin knew this would get Chan reeling with glee as he recounted every moment of the day. Chan talked about how Jun and him went to a museum and saw “at least a million dinosaurs.” He talked about the butterflies they saw walking through the park by the horse farm ( _The park where Soonyoung and I first kissed,_ Seokmin thought to himself with a smile). He talked about the planes Jun pointed out as they took the bus around the city.

“Chan! Let’s tuck you into bed!” Soonyoung called from the foyer. “Come say goodbye to your Uncle Jun.”

Chan kissed Seokmin’s cheek with a bright grin. “Goodnight Daddy.” He whispered and ran off to Soonyoung. Seokmin could faintly hear the sound of Chan asking, “Will you read me a book, Mama?” _God, I’m so happy,_ Seokmin felt his heart flip at the faint knowledge of his son’s kiss on his cheek. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe that this was his life now. Working for his beautiful husband and wonderful son, working for his family.

“That child is more rambunctious than I was as a kid.” Soonyoung laughed as he slipped into bed next to Seokmin. “I’m worn out already from ten minutes.” He chided. Seokmin giggled. “He’s incredible.” He responded quietly. They laid next to each other in silence for ten minutes. When Seokmin heard Soonyoung’s breathing get heavier, he whispered into the darkness,

“I’m so glad I get to spend my life with you.”

Seokmin closed his eyes and let his breathing fall in time with Soonyoung’s.

His Soonyoung.

His Soonyoung who heard what he said and couldn’t help but smile in silent reverence.


End file.
